


Justice for the Abandoned

by GroundZeroFirework



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Assassination, But not on who you think, Crimson Flower Route, Dorothea's dad is a jerk, F/F, Fluff, Had to make up a name for Dorothea's parents, Pregnancy, TW: Threats, Veers into Dark Territory toward the end, no beta we die like Glenn, tw: abandonment, tw: abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroundZeroFirework/pseuds/GroundZeroFirework
Summary: Maybe one day this will come back to haunt them or maybe it won’t. The most important thing to her is that Dorothea and their little one are safe.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & Petra Macneary, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Justice for the Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, and welcome to my 4th fic in the span of nearly 48 hours. Once again, here we are with a DoroPetra fic. Keep in mind that I opted not to have this beta-read this time so I apologize for any mistakes I made here. Anyways, I've always wanted to explore this what if scenario of Dorothea's dad coming back to become an opportunistic jerk and...here we are...:D
> 
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this. I worked hard on this one.
> 
> (TW: Abuse, Threats, Abandonment)

The sun’s early morning rays were shining upon the city of Enbarr during the Harpstring Moon, signalling that it was time for her citizens to rise up and do their work for the day. Businesses were beginning to open, hunters are leaving for their first hunt of the day, and children were starting their journey to the school in the city. 

For a bustling city like Enbarr, the early morning streets were surprisingly idyllic and indeed, ever since peace was attained through the War of Unification, life returned to normal. After a mere three years, the war is but a distant memory to most of the people of Fodlan now, even for those who fought in the war. Through the efforts of Emperor Edelgard, everyone was free to be who they wish to be, do what they want to do in their lives, and love whoever they want to love.

The Queens of Brigid, two of the Emperor’s closest friends, were no exception.

“Dorothea...Dorothea, wake up…”

Groggily, Dorothea opened her eyes and took her surroundings in. For a moment, she was unsettled at how unfamiliar everything was. The chambers she was currently in looked nothing like her chambers in Brigid. Then, she remembered; she was in Enbarr on a visit.

“Dorothea?” A familiar voice gently called for her. With a sleepy smile, she turned her head and nearly grinned when she saw her wife seated beside her. Even after three years, Petra maintained her long, braided fuschia hair and for Dorothea, she only grew more beautiful each day.

“Good morning, my love.” Dorothea greeted her as she took her hand in hers.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” Petra asked her as she ran her fingers through Dorothea’s brown locks. They had arrived in Enbarr from Brigid late last night and Dorothea was incredibly tired by the time they were taken to their quarters.

“I did. I always sleep better when you’re next to me.” She admitted. Gently, Petra leaned down to press her lips to her wife’s for a brief moment. When they separated, Dorothea frowned when she saw the look of worry in Petra’s face.

“I wish you stayed in Brigid. You’re in no condition to travel for long nowadays.” Petra said in the Fodlan language with no mistakes in her grammar. The past three years have done wonders for how she spoke in Fodlan’s language.

“I’m alright, Petra. Besides I do miss Edie and the Professor. I promise I won’t do anything that can cause stress.” She assured her in a soothing tone.

“I’ll make sure you won’t.” The Queen of Brigid responded with playful determination, which earned her a giggle from her consort.

“I know you will. So, should we get ready?” Dorothea asked. Much to her confusion, Petra shook her head and laid on the spot beside her once more.

“Let’s stay here for a while longer.” She requested as she took her hand in hers. With an excited nod, Dorothea agreed and settled down once more.

Petra, on the other hand, laid her head on the medium sized bump on her wife’s stomach and traced a few patterns with her finger as she hummed a Brigidian lullaby to soothe the life growing within.

* * *

“My, Dorothea, it’s been so long! And I see you’re expecting a little one as well.”

With a hearty chuckle, Dorothea embraced the Emperor of Adrestia while Petra greeted their former Professor, now seated beside Edelgard as her consort, having wed two years prior. During their quiet time this morning, Edelgard had sent a servant their way, asking if they would like to have tea and treats in the gardens. Naturally, they accepted the offer almost immediately.

“Indeed, it has, Edie. It’s great to see the two of you.” Dorothea responded as she greeted Byleth. Once their greetings were done, Petra helped Dorothea ease into her chair.

“How have the two of you been?” Dorothea asked as she accepted a cup of tea from Byleth.

“It’s been a bit rough these past few years but we’re managing thanks to Hubert, Ferdinand, and the new ministers.” Edelgard admitted before taking a sip of her tea. “Byleth returned to teaching at the Imperial Academy nearby a year ago. After we defeated Those Who Slither in the Dark.”

Those Who Slither in the Dark; the ones responsible for Edelgard’s suffering as a child. When Edelgard made her intention to finally topple them clear, Dorothea and Petra had intended to stay and help her see things through. However, around the same time, they received word that Petra’s grandfather had taken ill and did not have long. Therefore, they all travelled to Brigid for her coronation and see her and Dorothea wed. Not long after their wedding, the old king passed away peacefully in his sleep, content in his country being left in capable hands and that his granddaughter had found someone who will love and support her.

Unfortunately, that meant that Edelgard and Byleth had to return to Fodlan and combat the slithers without them, as they needed to avoid a power vacuum in Brigid. Before they left, however, Edelgard had granted Brigid its independence with talks of terms to follow soon enough. In fact, it’s part of why they returned to Enbarr in the first place.

“That’s good news, Professor!” Petra exclaimed, her eyes lit up in excitement for her old friend and mentor.

“Yes, my new students are a promising bunch. Rowdy but promising.” Byleth admitted with a small smile as she took Edelgard’s hand in hers.

“So, it’s been two years, any plans for little ones yet?” Dorothea teasingly asked. Edelgard nearly choked on her tea as a result while Byleth merely chuckled.

“Well, soon, we hope.” She responded, Edelgard merely nodding at her answered. Before they could say anything else, however, Hubert approached.

“Your Majesties.” He greeted them with a small bow.

“Oh, stop with the formalities, Hubie. We’re all friends here.” Dorothea said with a smile as she rose to greet him. Hubert returned the gesture in kind, if only because it would be rude not to.

“Hubert, I thought we were not to be disturbed unless it’s an emergency.” Byleth reminded him.

“I’m afraid I’m not certain what to make of recent events, Your Highness, but Baron von Hesse has arrived suddenly.” He responded. Baron von Hesse? The name rung a bell for Dorothea.

“Well, what’s he want?” Edelgard asked, equally confused. Hubert hesitated but ultimately, he answered.

“He’s actually asking to see Queen Dorothea.”

“Why?” Petra asked as she took Dorothea’s hand in her own. Suddenly, it clicked for the former songstress.

“Because he claims to be her father.” Hubert responded. Silence emerged between the four of them for a moment, until Dorothea spoke up again.

“Of course he remembers now.” Dorothea said, her tone taking a hint of bitterness in it.

“What do you mean?” Byleth asked her.

“He’s the nobleman who flirted with me when I was still a songstress. After he bragged that he threw a crest-less child and her mother away. He’s the man I’ve always suspected to be my father.”

They were rendered speechless by her words. Petra immediately moved next to her and took her in her arms, whispering sweet nothings to her ear. She knew how much of an upsetting topic her father was to Dorothea. In fact, Dorothea blamed her father for her mother’s death. After all, had he not discarded them, she never would have gotten sick and left Dorothea alone for years until Manuela found her and brought her to the opera house. That alone earned him Petra’s ire.

“What does he want?” Petra asked, her voice taking on a protective and darker tone. She worried for her wife; they had desired a child for so long but only had the time to start trying recently. So, they took every precaution they could to ensure that Dorothea’s pregnancy runs as smoothly as possible. A revelation like this could easily put her wife and child at risk.

“He’s asking to speak with her. If you would like, Your Highness, I can take care of him for you. Permanently.” The Emperor’s spymaster offered. Dorothea, however, shook her head.

“Dorothea, are you certain?” Petra asked her in a worried tone.

“We can tell him to leave and never come back if you wish.” Edelgard offered her best friend. Once again, Dorothea shook her head.

“I need to do this. If only to get closure.” She said. Reluctantly, Dorothea nodded and they went inside, uncertain of what’s to come next.

* * *

After an earnest request to the others to simply stay outside the parlor, Dorothea entered the room where Baron von Hesse was wai0ting. She looked exactly as she remembered him; tall, handsome, blonde hair, green eyes, and a well-built frame. His age is showing but he was still somewhat youthful.

“Baron von Hesse?” She called for him as she instinctively put a protective hand over her bump.

“Dorothea.” He greeted her with a fond, fatherly gaze. “You look beautiful. Just like Stella.”

Her breath was caught in her throat; that only confirmed that Baron von Hesse was indeed her father. She’s never told anyone else her mother’s name. Not even Manuela and Petra.

“You have a beautiful voice you know. Again, just like you mother.” He followed up with a small smile. Sweet words. If only Dorothea believed them. No, it’s clear that he wants something from her. She never really made an effort to hide her origins from anyone so it’s no surprise if word spread to him that a former urchin and songstress had married into Brigid royalty.

“Thank you.” She responded in a clipped tone, not having the energy to put on her actress face. “Please sit.”

They both sat in chairs opposite one another and for a moment, an awkward silent emerged between them.

“I see you’re with child. The royal heir of Brigid, then?” He asked in an attempt to make small talk.

“What do you want?” Dorothea flat out asked him in a cold manner, catching him off guard. For a moment, she saw a flash of anger in his face but it was immediately replaced by a pleasant look.

“To get to know my daughter, of course. Especially now that she’s carrying my grandchild.” Baron von Hesse said in a gentle and loving manner. For a moment, Dorothea was silent and blinking rapidly before she let out disbelieving chuckle.

“I don’t believe this. What changed your mind? What do you really want?” She asked him with a sardonic smile on her face, not even bothering to beat around the bush. “You threw me and my mother out on the streets because I didn’t have a crest. And now that I’m married to the Queen of Brigid and expecting her child, now that I have friends in high places, you suddenly come crawling back asking to be a family. That’s too many coincidences, don’t you think?”

“What are you implying?” He asked through gritted teeth.

“I’m not implying anything. I’m saying that you’re here to attempt to claw your way into the good graces of Brigidian and Fodlan royalty. What? Is the Emperor’s new regime unsuitable for your greed? Is that it? Well, I’m going to tell you now that it’s not happening. Stay away from me and my child.”

As Dorothea stood and moved to leave, Baron von Hesse grabbed her arm and held tight.

“Let go of me!” She said in a cold yet frightened tone. While she didn’t fear him for herself, she did fear for her child and as such, she had half a mind to blast him away with magic despite being advised against doing so.

“You wouldn’t even be in this world if I didn’t knock your whore mother up! Now, you’re going to listen to my demands or you can live in fear that I will take your child away from you the moment it comes into this world! I still have connections and any of them can easily go to Brigid and take your brat away from you!”

“Let me go! Petra!” Dorothea yelled out. Immediately, the door burst open and Baron von Hesse released her in a panic, making her fall to the floor. Byleth immediately moved to subdue him with a punch while Petra and Edelgard immediately helped Dorothea up. 

“Guards!” Hubert yelled out. Immediately, two knights entered the room.

“Take Baron von Hesse to the dungeons until the Emperor decides what to do with him.” He ordered. With a nod, the guards hauled the Baron up and Edelgard gestured for him to be brought closer to her.

“You just attacked a royal of an allied kingdom. I hope you know that there are consequences to that.”

With a tilt of her head, the knights dragged him away.

“This isn’t over, Dorothea!” The Baron yelled out, his voice fading into the distance, leaving behind two shaken Queens and their friends, who were already planning how to deal with him.

* * *

“He threatened to take our baby away. He said he still has connections and they can easily take our baby away.” Dorothea said as she lay in bed with her wife, still shaken from the day’s events. Petra, on the other hand, hardly said a word since and Dorothea knew that she was righteously furious at the Baron’s impudence. Just...how dare he threaten her wife and child?

“I won’t let that happen. I promise.” She vowed as pressed her lips to beloved’s forehead. Her hand moved toward Dorothea’s stomach, sighing in relief when she felt their baby kick from within. Despite the stress from earlier, the royal physician declared that both mother and child were in no danger and that Dorothea merely had to rest for now.

“I wish I could be rid of him. I am so happy with you and the others and I don’t want to lose that.” Dorothea said as tears quietly streamed down her cheeks. Immediately, Petra wiped them away and held her close.

“That will never happen. Sleep now, my love. Everything will be better in the morning, especially since Manuela will be coming to visit.” She assured her with a small smile. With a nod, Dorothea closed her eyes and fell asleep. Petra laid beside her for a few moments and once she was certain Dorothea was asleep, she stood up and left the room where she was met by Hubert, Byleth, and Edelgard.

“Are you ready?” Byleth asked her. With a determined look, she nodded. There was only one way she can ensure her family’s safety.

“The Baron has been a thorn in our side since the war ended, always making demands here and there for his benefit and expecting we would give in. It’s only a matter of time before he becomes a complicated problem.” Edelgard revealed to them.

“We’ll make sure it’s as if he disappeared, Lady Edelgard, fear not.” Hubert assured her in a dark tone. With a nod, Edelgard entered the couple’s room.

“I’ll stay with her in case she wakes up. Be quick.” She requested before shutting the door. The three of them immediately walked toward the dungeons where the Baron was imprisoned in a dingy cell. Once he saw them, he immediately stood.

“Well, well, has my daughter finally seen sense? Will she listen to me now?” He asked in an arrogant tone. The three, however, coldly looked at him for a moment before Petra spoke up.

“You threatened the life of my Queen and our child. You were the reason why she suffered so much as a young girl. You will pay for that dearly.”

With her piece said, Petra moved aside and Hubert immediately opened the cell with a key he stole from the guard who brought the Baron to the dungeon.

“You’re free to go.” He quietly said. Cautiously, the Baron left the cell and slowly walked away. Before he could take another step, however, he abruptly stopped and looked down when he felt a sharp pain radiating from his back. A red stain quickly blossomed around his stomach and he felt blood in his mouth as a voice whispered in his ear.

“I told you; you’d pay for what you did.”

Craning his head, he saw that it was the Queen of Brigid who stabbed him. Then, he felt another stab on his back and another and another and another. So vicious was the assassination of the Baron von Hesse that he didn’t even realize that there were two other people involved in his death.

After a few minutes, silence echoed throughout the dungeon and Baron von Hesse was now merely another problem solved.

It was already early in the morning when Petra returned to the room she shared with Dorothea. After they dealt with Baron von Hesse, she and Professor Byleth went to the training grounds to clean up and train so as to have an alibi while Hubert disposed of the Baron’s body. Edelgard will have to deal with explaining his disappearance but with a little manipulation, they can easily make it seem as if he was a traitor running from execution. One that they can claim they captured, privately executed, and buried in an unmarked grave.

“Dorothea?” She called out. After a moment, she noticed that Dorothea was standing by the balcony, enjoying the early morning rays of the sun as she gently ran her hand around her bump.

“Dorothea, why are you-”

“Is it over?” Dorothea asked her as she kept her gaze to the horizon. After a moment, she turned and it broke Petra’s heart to see her eyes glazed with tears. “Is it finally over, Petra? Am I free? Are we safe?”

Ah, so that’s how it is…

“Yes. It’s over.” Petra answered before she moved closer and gathered her in her arms. “We’re safe now. You and our baby will be safe.”

For a moment, all was silent and Petra thought Dorothea would hate her. Until…

“Good.”

She breathed out a sigh of relief. Maybe one day this will come back to haunt them or maybe it won’t. The most important thing to her is that Dorothea and their little one are safe.

And quite frankly...that’s all she really cared about.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I had to think of a name for Dorothea's parents, alright? And there is no way in hell Petra can't master the Fodlan language after 8 years. You cannot change my mind on that.
> 
> Anyways, did you all like it? I sure hope so. Please leave a comment and kudos. I would be liking that greatly and it really will motivate me to write more.
> 
> Firework out!


End file.
